


A Kiss On The Hand

by Spindizzy



Category: Demon Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erutis would forever tease him about his first kiss being with a kid, but when Raenef asked about HERS she always blushed and changed the subject. [Minor spoilers as far as volume 6.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss On The Hand

Raenef had never actually kissed anyone. Well, there was Leeche, but - well, she didn't count. Even if Erutis _did_ try to tease him about his first kiss being with a little kid.

(Not that she and Chris were any better - when he asked, Erutis turned the same colour as her hair and changed the subject, and Chris just yelled something about being a priest and having to stay celibate. And Eclipse just said that celibacy was something that he didn't need to know about just yet - when it came to the point where he was learning how to break the will of priests, then he would understand... Which kinda didn't tell him what celibacy was.)

He'd had almost-kisses before - there was a girl at the Thieves' Guild who'd tried to kiss him a few times, but he always ended up turning his head at the last second, so she ended up kissing his cheek or his jaw.

(Sometimes, Raenef tried to remember what she looked like - or even any of the others from the Guild. All he could remember was that this one had hair a brighter red than Erutis', and this one was sneaky because he couldn't outrun the guards, and these would curl up in his bed when the nights got cold -)

Eclipse had kissed him before too, on his hand. Raenef had shivered the first time Eclipse did that - less to do with what Eclipse was doing and more the way Eclipse had looked at him, dark eyed and serious like he was making a vow. He tried to think about the fact that the guy who could freeze knights solid was bowing down to _him_ and call him "Master" like he _meant_ it - and maybe that was something to do with the shiver - but... It had been weird, and Raenef had shoved into the part of his brain that dealt with things that he didn't think about too often.

Later, after Raenef IV, the part of his brain that dealt with things he didn't like seemed to join forces with the rest of him, and it was there for him to think about whether he liked it or not.


End file.
